


No More Waiting

by HayakoHikari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel had done the thing you should never do... He had fell for his best friend who he was pretty sure didn't see him as anything but a friend. Live isn't really fair is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

Axel was in love you see. He really, really liked someone. Someone he couldn’t have. Someone that would never want him. Not was only the person he loved a boy, but he was also his best friend. How can you suddenly turn to your best friend and tell him “Hey guess what, I’m gay and I love you?” He knew that if he said something like that, his best friend would stop talking with him.

He had started to avoid Roxas, his best friend; he didn’t know how to act around him. And he didn’t want the blonde boy to realize that Axel felt something more than friendship for him. So Axel did his best to stay away from him. 

Axel was lazing around the house on his couch, with music playing in the background and a comic book in his hands. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He looked up startled, who could be at his home on a Saturday afternoon? He stood up and walks to the door.

Axel opened the door and stared surprised at the person at the door. The person outside his house, with a pissed face was nobody other than Roxas, and he looked mad for some reason.

“R-Roxas? What are you doing here?” Roxas looked at Axel.

“Can I come in Axel?” he asked with a serious face. Axel blinked and opened the door wider.

“Er… Sure. Did something happen?” Roxas entered the house and went to Axel’s living room, studying him.

“Yeah something happened…” Axel closed the door and stood next to Roxas.

“Oh is it something bad? Can I help?” Roxas looked at Axel annoyed.

“Yes Axel you can help. You can start by telling me why my best friend is avoiding me. Why I can’t seem to get him alone without him finding an excuse to leave.” Axel looked at Roxas surprised by his reaction.

“A-Avoiding you? I haven’t been avoiding you. I’m pretty sure you misunderstood it.” Roxas looked at him.

“Do you really think you can fool me? You are avoiding me and I would like to know why you’re doing it. Did I do something that made you leave?” Roxas asked, a bit sad. Axel looked at him and sighed a little.

“No Roxas you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you feel bad really.” Roxas looked at him sadly.

“Then what’s happening Axel? Why won’t you talk to me, why won’t you look me in the eyes?” Axel looked at Roxas for some brief seconds and then turned his back at him.

“Nothing Roxas… nothing happened…” Roxas placed his hand on Axel shoulder turning him to face him.

“Stop lying to me! I know something happened! You wouldn’t avoid me if it didn’t! Please Axel what happened?” screamed Roxas looking at Axel sadly.

“I-I’m sorry Roxas. I just I can’t… I don’t want to lose you, you know…” Roxas looked at Axel surprised.

“Lose me? Why would you lose me? Axel I’m your best friend, why would you lose me? Did you do something wrong?” asked Roxas worried trying to make Axel look him in the eyes.

“No I didn’t do something wrong… Or at least I don’t think I did but maybe you will think I did….” Roxas looked at him confused.  
“Uh… I don’t get it Axel what do you mean… I will think you did something wrong… how does that work? Why would I think you did something wrong?” asked Roxas. The red haired boy looked at him sadly.

“Because I fell...” Roxas looked at him I’m blinking. 

“I don’t get it, you fell? What do you mean, you fell?” Axel sighed and looked at Roxas. 

“Do I really have to tell you Roxas? Can’t you just pretend you don’t know anything? Please…” The blond boy looked at Axel.

“Yes Axel you have to tell me… I’m worried with you... Please tell me… what do you mean?” Axel sighed and avoided looking at Roxas.

“What I mean is…. I… Kinda… fell for you…” He turned his back to Roxas, waiting for the screams he was sure would come.

“You fell for me… Axel what do you mean…” Roxas looked back at Axel, trying to understand what’s happening. “D-Do you mean you like me?” 

The blonde boy looked at Axel waiting for an answer, when Axel didn’t answer he walked to him, touching his shoulder softly.

“Axel? Hey are you okay?” Axel took a deep breath and turned to face Roxas, pain in his eyes.

“I-I’m fine, yes I like you… I’m sorry… can you forgive me? I promise I won’t do anything.” Roxas looked at Axel asking his head.  
“No Axel I can’t forgive you…” Axel looked sadly at him fighting his tears.

“S-See I knew you would hate me…” Roxas smiled a little and took Axel hand in his.

“Axel there’s nothing to forgive you didn’t do anything wrong.” He said softly, making the red haired boy look at him surprised.

“W-What do you mean? I like you… you’re my best friend and I can’t stop thinking about how it would be like kissing you… of course that’s wrong.” Axel was avoiding looking at Roxas so he didn’t saw him blush at his words. Roxas smiled softly.

“Axel there’s nothing wrong with wanting to kiss me.” Whispered the blond boy. “In fact I think that’s really nice.” Axel finally looked at him blinking stupidly.

“Nice? What? I don’t get it… what do you mean?” Roxas smiled sweetly to him.

“What I mean Axel is that I don’t mind you liking me. In fact it hurts me when you avoid me…” Axel looked at him surprised.

“But it’s not normal Roxas… to you like you…. I shouldn’t like you that way.” Axel looked sadly at the blond boy. 

“Axel I don’t mind you liking me… In fact I kind of like it…” said Roxas shyly.

“Y-You like it? But why? You don’t like me that way do you?” Axel looked at Roxas with hope shinning in his eyes, making Roxas smiles brightly.

“Hmm… I kind of do actually… you are my best friend Axel… in fact you are the closest person I have… I’ve been feeling this for some time now… feeling like you are more than my friend…” Axel blinked.

“D-do you mean you like me too? That’s not funny Roxas don’t lie to me!”Said Axel looking at Roxas serious.

“I’m not lying Axel, why would I lie? I could never hurt you like that…” Roxas smiled and touched Axel face with his hand softly.

“I like you… I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t… I’m sorry you felt like it would hate you… I could never do that Axel” Roxas smiled sweetly and kissed Axel cheek softly. Axel stared at Roxas not wanting to believe in what he was earring.

“Y-you do… really… Roxas you aren’t making fun of me are you?” Roxas smiled and caressed the flaming red hair softly.

“No axel I’m not making fun of you. I like you… probably more then I should.” Said Roxas with a smile on his lips. Axel looked him in the eyes, and kissed him softly. 

Roxas smiled in the kiss and placed his arms around Axel neck. Kissing him back, Axel holds Roxas close to his body placing his arms on his waist.

“Do you believe in me now axel? I would never hurt you. I like you… I just didn’t know how to tell you…” he smiled softly, kissing Axel lips gently. Axel smiled sweetly.

“Were you afraid of telling me?” Asked the red haired boy teasingly.

“Yeah a little I didn’t know how you would react, I’m so happy that you feel the same. I was afraid of telling you and finding out that you didn’t felt the same way.” He smiled a little. Axel shook his head and kissed him.

“I understand I felt the same Roxas, I couldn’t help but think that you would hate me and think I was disgusting for liking you… if I only knew you liked me…” said axel Sadly, Roxas looked at him.

“Hey none of that, now we know we like each other’s and there’s nothing stopping us from being together okay? That’s if you want it of course.” Roxas smiled shyly. The red haired boy kissed him softly.

“Of course I want it Roxas. There isn’t anything that I want more than that.” Said axel kissing Roxas. Roxas kissed back and whispered shyly. 

“So will you be my boyfriend?” hides his face on Axel neck embarrassed. Axel smiled and made Roxas face him, kissed him softly and whispered.

“Yes Roxas I’ll be your boyfriend.” Roxas grinned at the red haired man and hugged him tight. He was so happy to finally have Axel in his arms he still couldn’t believe that they had wasted so much time avoiding each other when in reality they liked each other from the beginning.

Axel smiled and held Roxas close kissing him passionately. His hands explored the blonde boy body shyly. Roxas smiled sweetly and kissed Axel back, his hand slipping under Axel’s shirt caressing his skin softly. Axel trembled a little and pulled Roxas closer to his body. 

Roxas smiled and kissed the red haired neck seductively; then bit his neck making Axel groan.

“Are you trying to seduce me Y?” Axel whispered seductively.

“Is it working?” Roxas smiled seductively and kissed him. “I want you Axel; I don’t want to have to wait.” Axel kissed him passionately and looked in his eyes.

“Good. Now that you’re here I can’t wait to make you mine.” He whispered against Roxas’ neck, kissing and biting it. Roxas moaned softly and looks Axel in the eyes.

“Then take me. I’m yours for the taking.” The blonde boy smiled seductively. Axel groaned and kissed him deeply, pulling him up into his arms and carrying Roxas to his rooms kissing him all the way there.

“Axe… God” Roxas moaned a little and held Axel close to his arms, one of his hands pulling at Axels hair to make him break the kiss and bite at his lips.

“God Roxy you’re so sexy, love.” the red haired boy smiled and kissed him. They arrived to axel room and Axel took them to the bed, placing Roxas on the bed; and looked him in the eyes smiling. Axel took his shirt and pants off, leaving only his boxers one and climbed on top of the bed. He kissed Roxas and started to take his shirt off. The blond boy moaned in the kiss and parted his legs so Axel could lay between them. Pulling him closer, he made them both moan when Axel lay on him.

“Roxas…” the red haired boy broke the kiss and started to kiss down Roxas neck living a trail of red marks being; Roxas moaned and arches on the bed.

“G-God Axel... please I want you.” The red haired smirked against Roxas skin, his hands started to take Roxas pants off. Axel kissed Roxas belly dipping his tongue on his belly bottom teasingly. He finished undressing the blond boy living him naked on the bed and looked him in the eyes.

“You’re gorgeous Roxas… you body is so beautiful I can’t wait to feel you against me.” He whispered seductively and kisses him. Roxas moaned arching in bed and pulled Axel close so he can feel his skin against him.

“Please Axel stop teasing me I want you now.” Axel smiled and took Roxas erection in his hand caressing it softly. 

“Like this love, or do you want something else? Maybe my mouth?” He purred and bit Roxas neck who trembles in the bed.

“Damn it axel I want it… I want all of you don’t tease me love I don’t think I can take it. I waited for too long to have you.” Axel smiled and kissed him, down Roxas body once again until he reached the blond boy erection. He placed a soft kiss on it making it twitch, then licked it seductively tasting Roxas pre cum, humming a little.

“You taste so good babe…” Taking him in his mouth swallowing around him, Roxas moans became louder not being able to stop himself from screaming in pleasure every time Axel took him deep in his mouth. Axel started moving his head up and down taking Roxas deeper in his mouth with each movement, his tongue massaging Roxas erection. While his hands searched for the lube that he knew was on his bedside table. He finally found it and looked at Roxas.

“You ready babe?” he smiled and poured some of the lube in his hand, the blonde boy looked at him blushing and little and nodded.

“Yes… I‘m ready Axel.” Axel kissed him and traced Roxas entrance with a finger teasingly caressing it. Roxas trembled with need and bit his lip. “A-Axel please… I said no teasing.” The red haired smiled looking at Roxas.

“And what’s the fun in that?” he whispered against Roxas belly kissing it and biting it leaving Red marks there. He once again took Roxas in his mouth and slid one finger inside him at the same time, making Roxas arch and open his mouth in a silent scream. The blonde boy trembled and held the sheets to the point where his knuckles turned white.

Axel started to move his head again, while is finger moved slowly inside the blonde boy. The only thing one could hear in the room was their breaths and Roxas’ moans of pleasure. Slowly Axel slid a second finger inside Roxas making him moan louder, one of Roxas hands held Axel hair pulling it a little. Axel moved his fingers inside Roxas preparing him; he took the blonde boy deep in his mouth while sliding the third and last finger inside him slowly. Roxas froze for a moment trembling.

“A-Axel..Please more..” Axel licked Roxas erection and thrust is finger deep inside the blonde boy making sure he hit the boy s gland. Roxas screamed in pleasure and pulled axel closer to him. The red haired bit Roxas leg, licking it while his fingers kept thrusting deep in the blonde making him moan and arch in the bed.

“Axel please no more I can’t wait I want you in me now… please love please.” Axel smiled and kept moving his fingers inside the blonde while kissing him. He looked the blonde in the eyes and slowly took his fingers out. Roxas moaned and bit his lips; axel finally undressed himself completely and grabbed the lube once again. Put some on his hand and covered his erection with, moaning a little, Roxas bit his lips looking at him.

“Roxas…” Moaned the red haired boy he lets go of his erection, and took in Roxas body. “Fuck babe you look so good like that, needy and waiting for me to take you.” He smirked and lay down on top of Roxas making him moan a little.

“Please Axel… please no more I want you…” he held Axel face pulling him close and kissed him deeply. He placed his erection against Roxas entrance and started to slide in slowly careful not to hurt the smaller boy. Roxas moaned and bit his lip. “A-Axel…”  
“Fuck Roxas… so good…” he kept sliding in until he was all inside of the blonde. He stopped moving trembling with need, he wanted nothing more ten to thrust with abandon inside the blonde making him scream in pleasure. “Tell me when you ready babe I can’t take this for too long.

Roxas moaned, and looked at Axel, he placed his legs around Axel waist pulling him closer making him slide deeper inside him. He moaned and looked at axel in the eyes.

“Please don’t stop Axel, I can’t take it… please.” Axel smiled and kissed him deeply, he slowly started to thrust inside Roxas, slowly growing a rhythm, he tried to make sure that he hit Roxas gland with each thrust. The blonde boy moaned loud and trembled, his hands scratched Axel back leaving long red marks all over it. “So… good… you feel so good inside me…”

“Fuck Roxas… you’re so tight…” Axel moaned and bit Roxas neck, his thrusts became faster and deeper, losing his control, just the look on Roxas face was all that was needed to make him completely forget the world. Roxas moaned and arched his back. They rolled on the bed and Roxas was now riding the red haired boy. He blushed and made himself move biting his tongue.

“s-so deep… you are so deep Axel…fuck.” Axel bit his lips and started to thrust up every time Roxas moved down, making the blond boy scream and throw his head back. 

“if you keep doing that I’ll cum soon…” Said the blonde boy moaning louder. Axel placed his hand on Roxas waist, helping him move. Roxas moaned louder.

“Then cum babe… I won’t be able to keep it going for too long too…” he bit his lips and moaned louder. “You just feel too good around me.” They kept thrusting and moving for a while longer until Roxas body started to tremble all over and he screamed in pleasure, cumming all over Axels belly and chest.

“Fuck Axel” Roxas let his body fall over Axel, and moaned and shivered with each thrust of the red haired boy.

“so close… whispered Axel against Roxas hair… he then bit Roxas shoulder and cummed deep inside him making Roxas moan louder once again and hold him close. They stayed like that laying on top of each other with axel still deep inside him, trying to recover from their mind blowing orgasm. 

“Roxas…” Whispered Axel. Roxas looked up and pulled him to a kiss. “Fuck I still can’t believe you’re here with me…” Roxas smiled and held Axel close.

“I’m so happy I’m finally here with you Axel. I won’t let you go anymore. You are mine now.” The red haired boy kissed him deeply and smiled.

“And you’re mine Roxas I won’t let go of you ever again.” He smiled and kissed the blonde boy. 

They lay like that for a while until Axel finally slid from inside Roxas body. They got comfortable on the bed and fell asleep in each other arms with a smile on their faces.


End file.
